Yo no me enamoro
by mayaco93
Summary: Quinn que no se acepta por completo es una artista caprichosa - posesiva, dice amar a cualquier chica que se cruce en su camino pero Rachel no es cualquiera y se lo va a demostrar haciendo lo que mejor hace y que tanto le encanta; hacer enojar a la chica que pronto le hará pensar que enamorarse no esta tan mal.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1: Quinn Fabray

En un cuarto algo reducido hay un divan, una silla y un escritorio, recostada en el divan se encuentra una rubia de magnificos ojos verdes y por su expresion en el rostro aparte de sus brazos cruzados mostraba un enojo bastante grande, es entonces cuando entra a la pequeña oficina un hombre.

-buenos dias señorita Fabray, soy el doctor Harris

-buenos...-dice la joven sin cambiar su humor

-parece que hoy no se encuentra con animos

-no...- la chica frunce mas el ceño

-cual es la razon?

-no queria venir, no hay ningun motivo por el que deba quedarme aqui perdiendo mi tiempo

-esta completamente segura?- dijo el hombre de manera retadora

-por supuesto-muy segura la rubia

-correcto...mmm..vamos a leer su expediente...donde lo deje?

-ja!... buen doctor me vino a tocar, nisiquiera sabe donde guarda las cosas...es ese sobre morado en el escritorio

-ohhh...gracias-sonriente ojea el documento

-de nada-murmura-imbecil...

-disculpe?-levanta la mirada para ver a la chica

-nada- dice la rubia ocultando sus palabras

-usted es Quinn Fabray 23 años, profesion cantante y compositora..mmm...no estoy muy relacionado con su musica...-pensativo

-no me sorprende...-vuelve a murmurar-idiota...

-continuemos...esta usted aqui porque en su ultimo concierto entro en una crisis nerviosa y termino golpeando a 2 maquillistas, a su representante y a su mejor amiga...

-tengo un trabajo estresante

-pero no ha sido la unica vez que presenta un comportamiento asi, previamente en una sesion de fotografica destruyo todo el set solo porque la camara no mostraba su mejor perfil

-no veo motivo suficiente para estar aqui-dijo la rubia haciendose la desentendida

-ok...y que me dice de los 2 chefs que insulto en la comida de la disquera solo porque las papas estaban junto con las zanahorias en su plato fuerte?

-sigo sin ver el motivo

-usted no...pero la juez que lleva su caso dice lo contrario..-dijo el doctor algo molesto

Una expresion de sorpresa aparecio en el rostro delicado de Quinn, era cierto...ella tenia que cumplir con 10 sesiones de terapia a cambio de no ir a la carcel por 6 meses y pagar una obcena cantidad de dinero a causa de la demanda, ni ella ni su economia lo podrian soportar.

-Esta bien Harris...cooperare

-digame señorita Fabray porque se encuentra tan enojada?

-no se ultimamente me he sentido muy estresada, mis canciones no se venden mis fans han caido mucho...

-entonces dice que es meramente laboral su problema?

-si...mmm...- contesto dudosa la rubia

-durante la sesion de fotos usted grito a la fotografa que y cito "ella me dejo por una perra como tu!"

Las palabras hicieron sonrojar a Quinn

-puede explicar esa frase señorita Fabray?, puesto que en su expediente se tiene que usted es una mujer soltera y no hay registros de alguna pareja reciente...

-es porque nadie lo sabe- dijo en tono serio Quinn

-saber que?- una cara de duda hizo reaccionar al doctor-le aseguro que toda la informacion que se hable durante las sesiones sera puramente confidencial...

-lo se pero es algo vergonzoso de decir...

-no tenga miedo este lugar es seguro para usted...

-mmm..resulta que- un silencio hizo mas incomodo el momento- soy gay..-la chica bajo su cabeza en señal de pena.

-ohh...y eso es malo?- comenta el doctor sin ninguna pena o sorpresa

-si...para mi familia...mi carrera..para mis fans...-en tono de preocupacion

-Eso realmente lo cree? o es algo que todos dicen?

-mi madre dice que soy una vergüenza para los Fabray y mi representante que es algo que no deberia mostrar por mi imagen publica

-Bueno señorita...

-digame Quinn...

-Quinn como veo aqui eres hija unica verdad?

-si...aunque mis amigas Santana y Brittany han sido unas hermanas para mi

-y ellas que opinan de esto?

-que no debo ocultar lo mas hermoso de mi en palabras de britt... y que mande todo a la fregada en palabras de Santana..

-que piensas de eso?

-que tienen razon pero ellas no vivieron mi situacion...siempre han estado juntas como novias...nunca he tenido algo asi..-triste comenta la chica- en ocasiones he llegado a sentir envidia pero son mis amigas y si ellas son felices yo tambien...

-comentas que no vivieron tu situacion...podrias decir a que te refieres?

-Bueni mi madre es dueña de Music Tecnology

-Su madre es Judy Fabray? la competencia mas grande de High Perfomance?

-veo que le interesa las grandes empresas...-dice Quinn curiosa

-algo asi-apenado dice el doctor

-Cuando mi padre murio el imperio cayo en manos de mi madre...al cumplir 20 años ella quizo fusionar con la empresa de los Pukerman...planeando una boda arreglada con ambas familias...cuando me negue al casarme con el hijo unico a causa de mis preferencias mi madre me quito todo y corrio de la casa...asi fue como llegue a mudarme con mis amigas...

-complicado es tu asunto familiar pero en otro momento lo trataremos...vayamos al grano platicame sobre la frase que dijo en la sesion fotografica...

-hace unos meses...

-especificamente

-casi dos meses conoci a una mesera...al cabo de un tiempo me enamore perdidamente de ella y despues me dejo por una fotografa que conocio semanas despues... yo realmente la amaba...

-cuantas parejas has tenido?

-no se muchas...no podria contarlas

-a que se debe tantas rupturas?

-mmm...todas me dejan y no se por que?

-creo que si pero te niegas a decirlo

-dicen que soy celosa...posesiva...y que no soy capaz de mostrarme en publico con ellas...pero no me entienden y ninguna se ha dado cuenta de mi amor

-dices haber amado a todas?

-si y eso es mi error

-mmm...va a ser mas dificil de lo que pense...crees que este estres sea por la perdida de tu ultima novia?

-no...talvez?...creo que si...

-el tiempo terriblemente se acabo pero te voy a dejar una tarea

-TAREA?! no no no...esto es terapia no la escuela...no la voy a hacer..-Quinn vuelve a cruzarse de brazos negando con la cabeza

-no quieres cooperar? entonces reportare tu inasistencia y pasaras unas hermosas vacaciones en prision...crees que haya chicas lindas ahi?...

-chistoso...solo espero que no sean planas de escritura porque hace siglos no las hago..-dice muy enojada

-me alegra tu entusiasmo-dice sonriente

-ya se acabo la hora...me voy-Quinn casi vuela a la puerta

-espera...tu tarea es decirle a tres personas que eres gay, nada de amigos deben ser desconocidos y para no hacer trampa haras un diario donde ellos firmaran y escribiran la reaccion que tuvieron cuando les dijiste...

-pero no es justo...-haciendo pucheros

-en verano hace mucho calor en la prision estatal...

-hare la tarea...ya me puedo ir?-contesta la rubia molesta y muy sonriente dice el doctor

-si..hasta el proximo mes Quinn

-hasta luego-murmura y tose- estupido..

-mande?

-nada..gripa...adios-sale victoriosa Quinn


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2: Rachel Berry

-Rachel...cariño ya es de mañana y tú sigues imparable por favor ya me duele todo...

-Un poquito más siiii?-suplica la morena mientras continua besando el cuello de la chica...

-Bombón noooo...ohhh...-dice la chica mientras se retuerce en la cama pero la morena parecía no escucharla y continuaba con las caricias para desgracia de Rachel y alivio de la desconocida sonó un celular...

-No es cierto...ashh..ahorita tenían que interrumpir-esta se levanta y toma el teléfono con algo de enojo-BUENO!

-DONDE ESTAS!?- se escucha la voz de un chico por la línea

-Aouch!...no grites...amm...no sé...dame un momento...-tapa el auricular y pregunta a la chica de manera cariñosa-nena dónde estamos?

-En el hotel luxury...eso creo

-Estoy en el luxury...puedes mandar a alguien?

-Rachel...hoy es el almuerzo con la Mrs. Fabray y sus socios, es importante...dijiste...no no no...Prometiste que te presentarías-en tono preocupado habla el chico

-sí..lo sé pero cuatro poderosas razones me lo impidieron-dice la morena mientras observa como la chica sin pudor alguno se levanta de la cama completamente desnuda y camina en dirección al baño provocando que Rachel se muerda el labio a nada de sangrarlo

-ya me imagino a que te refieres pero es urgente tu presencia

-Dame 30 minutos y llego si?

-ok yo veo como darte ese tiempo-se corta la llamada

-hermosa! me tengo que ir, fue un placer! Yo te marco...mmm..asshh como se llama?...bueno cuídate, no te preocupes ya pague!

Rachel en un dos por tres ya estaba vestida, era fácil saber qué conjunto traía; jeans ajustados, botas, blusa blanca, chaqueta de cuero y lo que nunca podía faltar sus gafas de sol y así vestida salió de la habitación rumbo al lobby y en la entrada ya la estaba esperando su muy querido Jack nombre que le había puesto a su amor platónico un inigualable porche rojo de colección

-amo a este coche como a nadie-la morena se acercó para deleitarse más con cada centímetro del automóvil- gracias Juan por cuidarlo...

-es un placer señorita Berry

-aquí está tu propina...por cierto tú sabes donde está el restaurante Asturias?

-ohh...eso es fácil...esta justamente a 4 cuadras de aquí dando la vuelta en la siguiente calle

-eres un santo...me salvaste. Talvez un extra de 1000 dólares no te cae mal o si?

-gracias señorita Berry. Muchas gracias...

-hasta luego juan salúdame a tu familia..-la joven se sube al auto y arranca a toda velocidad.

Unos minutos después en el restaurante

-mi muy querida Judy Fabray!-entra Rachel de manera triunfante para saludar a la señora Fabray mientras se quita los lentes y extiende los brazos para abrazar a Judy...

-Rachel hija!..creí que no vendrías-contesta la mujer con bastante hipocresía...

-ya sabes Judy negocios pero sentémonos y platiquemos de más negocios-muy sonriente

-Hija me entere de muy buena fuente que estás buscando fusionar la empresa de tu padre...

-mi empresa Judy-corrigiendo seriamente

-Tu empresa High Performance

-la palabra fusionar me es algo complicada...más bien quiero ampliar el horizonte de "mi empresa"-haciendo énfasis-para no solo dedicarnos a manejar espectáculos masivos sino también dedicarnos a la producción completa de artistas…

-pues tú sabes que me dedico a eso y me gustaría la posibilidad de complementarnos-la señora Fabray toma las manos de Rachel

-seguimos hablando de negocios o me estás haciendo una propuesta indecorosa Judy?

-ohhh que graciosa hija pero no eres mi tipo…jajaja.

-ni tú el mío corazón

-hablando enserio Rachel yo sé que para tu padre esta fusión era su sueño más grande

-no lo sé Judy es algo que tengo que pensar a fondo…muy a fondo- retira las manos de la señora

-hazme saber tu respuesta lo antes posible hija

-claro….yo misma te llamare de acuerdo?-fingiendo la sonrisa

-me agrada la idea…y como va todo después de la muerte de tu padre?

La morena cambia a un estado serio y contesta.

-mira Judy como te comente tengo mucho trabajo, solo vine porque sabía que eras tú pero me tengo retirar, te prometo que te llamare y si no es así nos veremos para la cena de caridad que ofreceré este fin de semana, iras?

Con cara de asco la señora Fabray contesta afirmativamente la pregunta- es un honor querida asistir como todos los años en especial este ya que tu padre no nos acompañara

-eso espero y por favor este año si lleva tu chequera…jajajaja

-que bromista hija igual que ti padre-dice la rubia sarcásticamente

-bueno… entonces hasta luego- Rachel se levanta y se despide de dos besos de la mujer para después dirigirse a la salida donde una camioneta la está esperando para subirse, ya en el interior.

-eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé- comenta el mismo chico de la llamada

-Kurt por favor tener que aguantar a Fabray es un suplicio y todavía cree que voy a fusionarme con ella, ni loca.

-tu sabes que ese era el sueño de tu padre- contesta el chico apesadumbrado

-lo sé pero tengo mis razones para negarme…olvidemos eso pero lo que no voy a olvidar es que tú me debes un café por la interrupción ehhh

-cierto Rach ya venía preparado y aquí esta-Kurt le extiende el café

-bien que me conoces…ufff..necesito dormir estoy muy cansada

-las cuatro razones te quitaron el sueño?

-si y mucho

-nunca vas a enamorarte Rach?, es muy divertido andar de cama en cama y conquistar a cualquier chica que ves pero no lo es todo

-hay Kurt debes entender que soy un alma libre de 23 años cuando cumpla 30 empezare a preocuparme- contesta la morena muy sonriente y guiñando un ojo

-no lo creas ya llegara tu dolor de cabeza Rach pero antes de eso tienes cita con el doctor Harris

-es hoy?-comenta con asombro

-si Rachel, sabes que tienes que ir me lo prometiste

-y yo nunca rompo una promesa verdad?

-verdad-contesta sonriente el muchacho

Unos minuto después…

-mira a quien tenemos aquí para su cita nada más y nada menos que la famosa Rachel Berry culpable de muchos pañuelos mocosos de pacientes deprimidas y las que tengo que tratar

-muy chistoso doctorsucho, ya se me había olvidado venir

-afortunadamente ya estás aquí. Hiciste la tarea?

-fíjese que se me complico terriblemente

-por qué?. Cuéntame por favor-dijo el doctor mientras le ofrecía el asiento a la chica

-pues hice lo que usted me dijo fui a un lugar decente a conocer a una chica y en efecto la invite a cenar, todo iba muy bien hasta que vi sus espectaculares-la morena hizo un gesto con las manos delineando las curvas superiores de la chica de la cena y al observar callado al doctor corrigió-…..piernas cuando la acompañe a tomar un taxi y ahí valió todo

-te acostaste con ella?

-si-dijo avergonzada bajando la cabeza y juntando sus manos

-jajajajaja…Rachel tu tarea era simple, lograr una cita sin sexo, no me agrada que no tomes enserio mis tareas, te voy a dar una última oportunidad ehh y no bromeo si no la haces vas a pasa unas hermosas semanas encerrada su derecho a ver mujeres

-no me puedes hacer eso Harris, sería la muerte-la chica se deshace en la silla donde se encuentra sentada

-entonces haz la tarea

-ok..La hare lo prometo

-qué bueno que nombras esa palabra, aquí en tu expediente me dice que nunca rompes tus promesas aunque con ellas pierdas mucho, cual es la razón?

-honor-dijo muy segura la morena

-Rachel tu padre murió hace poco, como haz estado llevando su duelo?

-como todas las personas, arreglas el funeral, vistes de negro, te encargas de negocios..ya sabes muchas cosas

-haz llorado?

-no entiendo tus preguntas. A dónde quieres llegar?

-haz llorado?-la muchacha suspira

-no ni una lagrima, eso demuestra debilidad y los Berry no somos débiles

-cuéntame de tu padre

-él fue un hombre dedicado a sus negocios, nuestra empresa era su vida, pero siempre entendía que cuando las horas laborables terminaban empezaba el tiempo con su familia y no había nada más, mi madre y yo éramos sus tesoros el motivo para esforzarse, cuando mi madre murió él se encerró en su trabajo dejando todo de lado incluyéndome

-qué edad tenías cuando ella murió?

-yo tenía 14 años

-como te sentiste?

-como se supone que me debo sentir cuando uno queda huérfana porque cuando ella se fue mi padre también murió en vida-dijo la morena con los sentimientos revueltos

-que paso después Rachel?

-el tiempo paso cumplí 17 y me fui a Londres a estudiar la universidad

-cual fue la reacción de tu padre cuando le dijiste que no estudiarías cerca?

-al principio se negó, quería que me quedara cerca y aprendiera del negocio, decía que si me iba jamás regresaría

-cual fue el último momento con tu padre?

-fue en el aeropuerto…casi al irme se disculpó por ser un mal padre, que me apoyaba en todo y que siempre persiguiera mis sueños, que yo era su orgullo y que por favor regresara que no me olvidara de que éramos familia, que él me visitaría cuando hubiera tiempo

-entonces?

-me hizo prometerle que en cuanto terminara la carrera regresaría a casa a estar con él y mantener el imperio de los Berry-dijo casi llorando Rachel

-y que paso?

-no regrese…no cumplí mi promesa..mi trabajo fue más importante pero ahora me hace miserable-secándose las lágrimas

-no es malo romper una promesa ni tampoco llorar, es algo que debes superar, sentiste un poco de alivio?

-curiosamente si…platicar de eso me ayudo

-me alegra mucho…y ahora la tarea

-ohh NO! Creí que ya e te había olvidado

-para nada, quiero que le invites un café a una chica pero no cualquiera ehh

-entonces?

-quiero que le invites un café a la primera chica que te diga idiota, ella debe estar enojada contigo

-pero eso es casi imposible, ellas no se pueden resistir a mí-triunfante la chica-hace mucho que una chica no se enoja conmigo

-pues esa es tu tarea, ei debe aceptar el café sino recuerda el castigo

-está bien doctorcito barato.. ya me tengo que ir…nos vemos en 15 días

-cuídate Berry

Rachel sale del consultorio rascándose la cabeza

-estoy en problemas….


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3: Tú estúpida nota provoco este estúpido café.

Un mes había pasado y Quinn iba tarde para su cita...

-te lo dije santana que era un error pasar por Brittany antes, voy tarde-la rubia se notaba molesta

-Q, no exageres ya casi llegamos, quieres de mi helado?- dijo sonriente Britt que pasaba su lengua por un hermoso helado de chocolate

-Britt no hagas eso amor que me distraes al conducir y lo que menos quiero es tener a esta loca volviéndome a pegar-parecía que la furia de la rubia había saciado su sed en la cara de la latina

-ya te pedí perdón-dijo Quinn haciéndose la indignada

-pues sí pero el moretón apenas se me quito, suerte de ti no sabes lo que te hubiera pasado si me dejas marcada la cara copia barata de Rocky.

-cállate y maneja que no vamos a llegar

-oye Q no tenías tarea?...-pregunto Britt en ese momento

-el diario. Las firmas?! Se me olvidaron. Santana PARATE!

-estamos detenidas rubia tonta-la latina la miro por el espejo retrovisor-y no me grites

-me tengo que bajar...debo comprar una libreta

-pues salvo que quieras morir atropellada lo dudo mucho

-yo te presto una-dijo la otra rubia gentilmente sacando un cuaderno lleno de flores y tonalidades rosas-a Quinn no se le hacía raro eso, Britt iba a ser siempre una niña

-gracias Britt pero solo prestada, ese cuaderno no combina conmigo-dijo sonriente Quinn

-cómo eres de sangrona pero bueno, eso era todo princesita?

-de donde sacare las firmas? Por dios ya es tarde y yo sin la tarea, NO QUIERO IR A PRISION!- la rubia comienza a llorar

-Ayyy! No es cierto...lo que nos faltaba- se queja la latina

-Brittany, calma a esta loca si?, ahorita me salto unos cuantos altos y así llegamos 5 minutos antes-santana aprieta el cinturón de Britt y el de ella-rubia llorona ponte el cinturón no me va bien usar ropa negra-santana pisa a fondo el acelerador

Mientras tanto Rachel también tenía complicaciones

-Kurt por qué teníamos que llegar tan temprano?, no he hecho la tarea del doctorcito ese -dice preocupada la morena mientras el chico lee el periódico y cruza la pierna

-llevas 15 días tratando de hacerla y lo único que conseguiste fue 15 chicas semidesnudas saliendo del apartamento que por cierto compartes conmigo, ten un poco de decencia -da la vuelta al periódico

-yo que culpa tengo, ellas no se enojan conmigo, me porto mal con ellas más me persiguen, las despido de la empresa, me preguntan que si pueden salir conmigo ya que las políticas no lo permitían antes, para colmo de males, te acuerdas de la vecina de abajo?, esa chica que está obsesionada con la limpieza de la ropa?, ayer le derrame el café encima y aprovecho el momento para realizarme un striptease, mmm...que no estuvo para nada mal, como demonios voy a lograr enojar a una chica?

En ese momento Kurt cierra el periódico y lo estampa en el estómago de Rachel que se encontraba sentada junto a el

-AOUCH! Que te pasa?...

-creo que ahí están tus tres últimas oportunidades- Rachel que se había tapado la cara con el periódico contesto

-no lo creo, me rindo...

-qué curioso Rach que digas eso, porque yo estaría encantado de tener unas semanas libres de ti y sin tus mujeres paseándose desnudas por mi casa y así dormir en PAZ!

-dijiste sin mujeres?-alarmada por la frase baja el periódico y se levanta-dime donde están y ahorita consigo ese café

-son las de allá-dijo el chico girando los ojos

-te lo dije Quinn...5 minutos, soy una buenaza al volante- dijo la latina en su pose de súper heroína

-no hay nadie como tu Sanny-inocentemente Britt le da un beso a su novia

-pero si casi nos matas!-dijo la otra rubia arreglando se el cabello

-ya ya ya...llegamos no?. Haz tu tarea, aquí te esperamos...

-es que...me da pena...-la rubia se pone roja

-ashh...no es posible...todo yo lo tengo que hacer...por qué te da tanta pena decirle a alguien algo que es muy común y no tiene nada de malo?- dijo santana mientras le arrebataba la libreta de las manos

-Ei! Que vas a hacer?- la latina toma el brazo de Quinn y la jala hasta el mostrador donde está la recepcionista

-disculpe la molestia pero estamos haciendo una tarea del doc. Harris y como vera la paciente no la puede hacer sin ayuda, sería usted tan amable, cuál es tu nombre?- la recepcionista contesta amablemente a la pregunta de santana mientras Quinn solo mira al piso por la vergüenza del momento

\- Michel

-oohhh que bonito nombre…Michel necesito que anotes tu sentir cuando diga lo siguiente y lo firmas para mi…si linda?

-claro-muy sonriente la recepcionista

-ves a esta chica?-santana toma la barbilla de Quinn para obligarla a levantar la mirada-su nombre es Quinn Fabray y es una sexy muy sexy lesbiana

-SANTANA!-regresa el enojo de la rubia, la chica solo anota algo en el papel y se lo entrega a Quinn directamente de manera sonriente

-gracias-contestas ambas chicas para luego alejarse entre empujones una a la otra

-Q, que dice tu nota?

-no se –la rubia le extiende la libreta a Brittany

-ohm dice que-Britt lee la nota con dificultad-que eres muy "gata"….gata? Eso no tiene sentido o si Sanny?

-no mi amor dice guapa no gata…jajaja-santana suelta la carcajada

-muy chistosas-la rubia enojada cruza los brazos

-te faltan dos…rubia tonta-dice la latina aun riendo- por algo la máquina, quieren un dulce?

-yo si cariño lo escoges por mí? Mientras voy con Q por la segunda firma-mientras santana se aleja las dos chicas se acercan a su segunda victima

-Eii! Mira se separaron voy por la morena

-segura? Las morenas no son tu tipo

-por eso, así será más fácil hacerla enojar

-ok...suerte Rach

Rachel se acerca poco a poco a santana y en un momento de descuido arrebata un dulce de las manos de la latina

-qué te pasa enana narizona? Dame mi chocolate

-ammm…yo creo que no

-ese chocolate es mío…damelo-rachel abre el chocolate-ni se te ocurra narizona…es el último de la maquina

-ya estas enojada?

-no, pero si muerdes ese chocolate me vas a conocer…-dijo la latina con voz de autoridad sin embargo en ese instante la morena devoró la barra casi ahogándose

-ahora si mugrosa enana ya sacaste boleto-santana que ya estaba bastante enojada se le lanza encima a Rachel y le suelta tremendo cachetadón

-aouch!-Rachel se soba-es un simple chocolate

-no…era mi chocolate-y justo cuando santana se disponía a regresar la cachetada

-oye espera…te invito un café?-dice Rachel sacando un pañuelito blanco de su chamarra

-tu quien crees que soy? Ni loca saldría a la calle contigo, muérete tú y tu nariz- la latina se aleja haciendo burla de Rachel

-maldita sea…sí que pega fuerte….- la morena queda sobándose la mejilla

-hola chico de peinado raro…jajaja...-Britt pregunto a kurt mientras este disfrutab de un café para después levantar la mirada

-que yo que?

-ella es Quinn le puedes decir Q y yo soy Brittany pero dime Britt

-aja?-el chico comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

-tan solo queríamos decirte que somos lesbianas

Kurt que casi escupe su café asombrado por la naturalidad de las chicas contesta ocultando su asombro

-ok…y que quieren que yo haga?

-anotas aquí tu firma y lo que piensas de eso?...-Britt se acerca al oído del chico-oye se lo podrías dedicar a Q ella es la que no quería decirlo- y le deja un beso al muchacho en la mejilla

-está bien…y no te preocupes. Yo también soy gay firma Kurt -anotando en la libreta sus palabras, Quinn que no podía decir ni una palabra de la vergüenza que le invadía solo dejo salir de su boca un pequeño gracias para después alejarse junto con Britt en dirección a santana que todavía estaba molesta

-que paso amor? y mi dulce?-dice preocupada Britt

-se lo comió una enana narizona, me lo quito y luego se lo comió y era el ultimo-con gran dramatismo cuenta la latina el suceso

-ohhh…pobre Sanny - brittany se sienta junto a su novia

-oigan, todavía no terminamos me falta una firma…-comenta Quinn sin darle mucha importancia a lo que paso con su amiga

-rubia tonta, no ves que me robaron, casi pierdo una mano y tú sigues pensando en ti

-Britt...Ayúdame-suplica con puchero la rubia

-Q…yo sé que puedes hacer esto sola-la chica se levanta y abraza fuerte a Quinn

-gracias amiga…-las chicas se sueltan y Quinn voltea para observar el panorama

-situaciones desesperadas necesitan medidas desesperadas-decía Rachel mientras llenaba un conito de agua-no quiero reclusión, necesito esa tarea, lo prometí…ash…espero que este lo suficientemente fría

Quinn que ya había visto de espaldas a una chica se acercó de forma muy segura era ahora o nunca ella iba a conseguir esa firma se dijo así misma mientras tocaba el hombro de la chica

-perdón?...-hubo un largo silencio sin reacción por parte de la chica mientras Quinn no dejaba de tocar su hombro, mientras tanto Rachel que aún no había podido responder pensaba.

-"es una chica, es la ultima oportunidad, por favor que esta se haga"-la rubia interrumpió sus pensamientos la morena volteo con una gran sonrisa-hola, en que puedo ayudarteeeee?-la chica del conito de agua en la mano había sido fulminada por los ojos verdes de la rubia

-este…bueno…-decía sin sentido Quinn muy nerviosa por la expresión de Rachel

-dime…estoy…uff…-Rachel no salía del letargo

-me harías un favor? necesito que escribas algo que pienses de lo que te voy a decir y lo firmes en mi cuaderno- la morena tomo en modo zombie lo que la rubia le entrego

-bien…mmm...me llamo Quinn Fabray y soy lesbiana

Rachel salió de golpe de su hipnotismo, como la cachetada de santana y observo sorprendida a la rubia, sin pensarlo en un movimiento reflejo la morena le aventó el conito lleno de agua a la cara de Quinn

-qué demonios te pasa?-grito la rubia tratándose de secar la cara, por lo tanto rache había tomado toda la caja de conitos y uno por uno los hacia bolita para aventarlos en la cara de la ahora molesta Quinn

-eres una estúpida dame mi libreta

-no, no tela voy a dar, dijiste que te la firmara no?

-deja de aventarme esos estúpidos conitos-la furia de la rubia e encontraba en su máximo esplendor cuando a la morena se le habían acabado los conitos, rápidamente escribió algo en el cuaderno para tomarlo de nuevo como rehén

-dame mi libreta

-primero tienes que prometerme algo

-yo no tengo nada que prometerte

Rachel que intuía que Quinn no aceptaría su petición amenazo con mojar la libreta

-no se te ocurra-dijo la rubia al ver las intenciones de la secuestradora de cuadernos

-me vas a prometer lo que quiero?

-ok, pero aleja el cuaderno del agua, que quieres?

-vas a decir que si a lo que anote

-NO!..-dijo Quinn escurriendo enojo por sus mejillas-nadie me dice que tengo que hacer

-adiós cuaderno

-NO! Espera, acepto si voy a hacer lo que escribiste pero no la mojes

-promételo por lo más sagrado que tienes ok?

-bien te lo prometo por mi disco de colección más caro que tengo y que amo más que a nada

-que?-esas palabras dejaron confundida a la morena-bueno prometido

En ese momento el doctor Harris salió para llamar a su siguiente paciente…

-Quinn Fabray?-la rubia sacando el cuaderno de las manos de Rachel entro corriendo al consultorio, la morena camino hasta la silla más cercana y se dejó caer en ella

-OAW! Que ojos más hermosos

Ya dentro de la pequeña oficina

-perdón la tardanza señorita Fabray pero que le paso?

-su estúpida tarea-Quinn se dejó caer en el diván

-ohhh…la hizo?...quiero verla-dijo emocionado el doctor

-aquí esta-la rubia le entrega la libreta

-ohhh sorprendente, bien hecho …. la última me deja impresionado

-que dice?-ella se levanta rápido del diván

-léelo tú misma

"Hola Quinn sería un placer si me aceptaras un café porque estoy enamorada de tus ojos verdes"

Exactamente dos segundos después tocan a la puerta

-pase…quién es?

-una molestia doc. Quería pedirle que si la cita la podemos cambiar de fecha?

-hola Rachel oohh…la tuya?

-no doc., la de Quinn-se queda viendo a la rubia

-ahhh…se conocen?

-no la conozco-responde Quinn cruzando los brazos

-ella me acepto un café-sonriente la morena

-no es cierto

-si lo hiciste

-me chantajeaste!-más enojada la rubia

-aceptaste y punto final… entonces doc.?

-me parece que se llevan muy bien, pero que gano yo saltándome la cita?

-ya lo sabía….mmm…conoce a mi amiga Madonna?

-es tu amiga?-muy sorprendido el doctor

-intimas amigas-Rachel aclaro-me acaba de regalar dos pases vip para su concierto en Londres del viernes, seria suficiente?

-perfecto tomen café o un té, quizás un pastelito Quinn?

-imbécil-murmura la chica

-nos vamos?-dice la morena

-estúpida-vuelve a murmurar la rubia

Minutos después en la cafetería de enfrente sin haber cruzado palabra alguna

-cómo te llamas?-aun enojada

-Rachel Berry-sonríe la chica al ver el interés de Quinn

-ohhh…pues Rachel, tu estúpida nota provoco este estúpido café-Quinn toma la taza de café de otro cliente y se la tira a Rachel encima, la morena cambia su sonrisa por una cara de total desagrado

-que Rachel? vamos a tomar café?-Quinn satisfecha por su acción toma asiento y cruza la pierna mientras la morena murmura

-en qué demonios me metí?...


	4. Chapter 4

_Nota del autor:_

 _Antes de que otra cosa ocurra, quiero pedir perdón por no haber publicado en tanto tiempo ya que he tenido algunos inconvenientes. Espero que disfruten este capítulo._

Cap. 4: Me las va a pagar!

Ambas chicas se encontraban cada una con su taza de café sin decir una sola palabra, Rachel estaba completamente nerviosa, por primera vez no sabía que decir, pensaba una y otra vez lo que iba a pronunciar pero al final no creía conveniente el comentario y cambiaba la idea, mientras tanto Quinn había reflexionado acerca de si debía estar enojada con la morena, mantenía una mirada seria y pensaba para sí misma.

-Ella me libró de la cita y me invito un café…mmm… pero por qué me tenía que empapar, me arruinó el maquillaje-la rubia volvía a fruncir el ceño al acordarse-aunque viéndola bien es muy bonita- Quinn examino a Rachel e manera disimulada cosa que la morena no tomo en cuenta por su gran nerviosismo, sin embargo el silencio fue al fin roto…

-A qué te dedicas Quinn?- la rubia sorprendida por la pregunta tan simple que formulo Rachel y el tiempo tomado para hacerla.

-soy cantante y a veces también compongo mi propia música- dijo la chica agregando más azúcar a su café

-ohhh…que casualidad, yo también me dedico a la industria musical- dice Rachel con una gran sonrisa

-En serio?-Quinn cambio totalmente el tono de voz a uno más suave, cambio que agrado la morena y la invito a continuar con la charla

-Sí, estudie en Londres producción musical y ahora me encargo de la empresa de mi padre…

-Que impresionante!- al parecer a la rubia le empezaba a ser más agradable la compañía de la chica de ojos marrones

-De hecho estoy buscando a nuevos talentos para mí abrir mi sello discográfico

-ohhh…entonces apenas empiezas?, supongo es un negocio pequeño- comenta la rubia con un poco de desprecio

-JA!...si llamas pequeño a un negocio de mil millones de dólares talvez sea así…-dice la morena algo arrogante…

-Que bien que veas por la empresa de tu padre-Quinn cambia el tema esperando pasar la incomodidad de los negocios

-sí, no es sencillo, mi padre dejo una gran imagen que debo continuar-dice apesadumbrada la chica, Quinn al ver que esa solo podía ser la expresión de una niña que perdió a su padre se recordó a ella en la misma situación.

-Es difícil perder a un padre, te comprendo también perdí al mío.

La morena se dio cuenta que por un momento la barrera que ella había construido dejo de existir, y eso era algo que no pasaba muy a menudo, de pronto miro directamente los ojos verdes de la rubia y entonces ocurrió un milagro, esa rubia que había estado enojada ahora le sonreía gentilmente

-Quinn?, perdón por haberte hecho enojar y obligarte a estar aquí- dijo Rach sin dejar de ver a la chica

-Me salvaste de Harris eso es suficiente…-ríe un poco Quinn

-jajaja, tú me salvaste dos veces...

-Dos? Por qué?

-Estaba haciendo una tarea de él

-Yo también…odio que me haya dejado esa tarea…

-Yo no, me gusto oír lo que dijiste…jajaja.

-no te burles…

-no me burlo, de hecho eres una chica muy bonita…-las palabras de la morena hizo sonrojar a Quinn que bebió rápidamente de su café

-sabes…para mí fue muy difícil decir eso….-la rubia bajo el volumen de su voz

-decir que?-pregunta Rachel para poner nerviosa a la chica

-Que soy… ya sabes…mmm…Lesbiana-Quinn lo dice muy bajito

-jajajaja….ok bonita no me burlo…-dice Rachel con más confianza en sí misma

-Si te burlas- la chica frunció un poco el ceño-cual fue tu tarea?

-hacer enojar a una chica para invitarle un café

-nada más? Eso es muy tonto

-cuantas consultas llevas?

-esta era la segunda…jajajaj…y tú?

-ohhh…es la 5ta….5 más y seré libre.

-a mí todavía me faltan 8… oye estás loca o por qué vas con Harris?

-cuando mi padre murió, mi amigo Kurt me vio destrozada y que estaba evitando ciertas cosas así que me consiguió ayuda...y tú? Una chica tan linda no creo que este loca o sí?

Quinn no quería que Rachel se enterara de que podría ir a prisión, esa no era una buena imagen.

-por mi padre también- dice la rubia disimulando

-tengo una duda si me permites-la rubia asiste-tienes alguna relación con Judy Fabray, bueno es que tu apellido se me hizo familiar…

-sí, es mi madre-dice la chica con desprecio

-por qué nunca te he visto con ella?

-no nos llevamos muy bien y disculpa me tengo que ir- la rubia no se iba a enfrentar a un interrogatorio y empieza a recoger sus cosas, la morena se levanta por la sorpresiva reacción de su acompañante...

-oye espera, si quieres te puedo llevar- Rachel tomo del brazo a Quinn para detenerla

-no necesito que me lleves pero gracias-aun si Rach no se daría por vencida

-En serio eres una chica muy bonita lo sabes?- la morena se pone de frente a la rubia y se acerca un poco más a ella-la verdad me encantaría invitarte a cenar- Rachel toma Quinn por la cintura mientras la respiración de la rubia aumenta, Quinn no recordaba la última vez que una mujer la tomaba así, una cena no parecía mala idea- yo creo que una chica tan bonita como tú no debería dormir sola esta noche-Rachel ponía todo su encanto para conseguir a la chica…

-tú quieres que nos acostemos esta noche?-dice la rubia de manera seductora acercando su boca a la de la morena, Rachel empezó a sudar frio otra vez los nervios la traicionaban y la confianza que había mostrado ahora la estaba abandonado

-si! Eso quisiera- apenas pudo contestar por la emoción para después eliminar la boca distancia que existía entre ella y Quinn, quien diría que en ese justo momento la chica de ojos verdes propino tremenda cachetada que Rachel tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa para no caer al piso…

-fue un placer Rachel Berry, ahh y por cierto cambia de táctica eres muy obvia pidiendo sexo- Quinn sale muy airosa del café para tomar un taxi. Pobre Rachel no salvo la otra mejilla.

Minutos menos minutos más ambas chicas entraban a sus respectivos departamentos azotando la puerta.

-quien se cree esa estúpida?!-dice la rubia

-me las va a pagar!-la morena abre el refrigerador

-Q, que paso? Te esperamos mucho tiempo y al ver que no salías del café decidimos venir a casa, como te fue?-dice britt

-la tal Rachel me quería llevar a su departamento para..! para..! ashhh..!

-cálmate loca, yo creo que te falta algo de sexo para que se te baje ese mal humos que te cargas-aparece triunfante santana con un tazón de palomitas

-es tu culpa, me dejaste sola santana.

-deja de hacer tanto drama, toma mi amor- la latina le pasa el tazón a britt que esta recostada en el sillón-cuéntanos quien es esa vieja, no la vi fui al baño a arreglarme el maquillaje

-se llama Rachel Berry- sin dar importancia al nombre de la chica

-no es cierto! Tomaste un café con Rachel Berry?-dice sorprendida la latina

-y se ganó una cachetada también

-mira Q, está mi peli favorita-las dos chicas ignoran a britt

-Quinn ella es la dueña del imperio….

-me vale santana, puede ser dueña de lo que sea, me quiso seducir…

-Rubia perdóname lo que te voy a decir-dice la latina con firmeza – eres una amargada

-sanny me traes jugo?

-si mi vida…-le manda un beso a britt

-que dijiste? Amargada yo?

-Q, no sales desde que te corto esa perra numero chorro cientos mil, ya deberías superar las cosas ok?, no te diré que salgas con Berry ella no tiene fama de estable, por cierto como es ella?-dice santana con entusiasmo-jamás se deja tomar fotografías mucho menos que regreso.

-tú de donde sabes tanto de ella?

-conozco gente…mmm... que britt me presenta…verdad amor?

-Si Q, nos han dicho cada cosa de ella...- britt continua comiendo sus palomitas sin poner atención

-quien dijo que voy a volver a salir con ella?, pero de que me las va a pagar me las va a pagar, ME LAS VA A PAGAR!, bueno al menos hoy no se fu tan limpia

-le pegaste?! Pobre de ella-dice britt abrazando a Quinn

-pobre de ella…pero en fin la próxima vez que la veas le tomas foto?- dice santana con curiosidad

-ya veremos-pensativa contesta Quinn

-chicas ya vamos a ver la película-britt se vuelve a sentar en el sillón

-si mi amor, oye nachona…-santana detiene a la rubia que iba para el sillón

-que santana?-girando los ojos

-el sábado britt y yo no vamos a estar…es nuestro aniversario, la quiero llevar a algún lugar bonito-dice la latina murmurando

-está bien, diviértanse…pero porque me lo dices?

-una para que no llames e interrumpas y dos porque tienes 6 días para encontrar a una chica y tener una loche loca, ya te falta amargada-dice la latina riéndose

-ja ja ja…-ambas chicas se sientan en el sillón

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Kurt y Rachel, la morena sale de la cocina con dos paquetes de carne una en cada mejilla, para sentarse en la sala…

-no puedo creer que no haya aceptado…ashh…

Kurt sale de su habitación con una mascarilla y leyendo Vogue

-ahhh…acabas de llegar?

-si hace unos minutos-dice la morena todavía confundida

-y eso que llegaste sola y temprano?-dice el muchacho sorprendido

-Ella…la hija de Judy me golpeo

-JA!, oye quien dijiste?...-baja la revista para ver a Rachel

-la rubia del café es hija de Judy.

-no es cierto?!-impactado…-pero no se supone que…

-si Judy me dijo que su hija había desaparecido

-entonces los rumores de que Judy la había desheredado son ciertos, y es porque…

-es lesbiana-dijeron ambos al unísono

-y que vas a hacer Rach?!

-pues no lo sé, la verdad cuando la vi me gustó mucho…pero no soporto a Judy

-ella no quiere a su hija, no veo mal que la…que quieres con ella? Solo sexo?

-tampoco lo sé y dudo que después de lo de hoy quiera volver a verme

-se lo propusiste verdad?

-Si-pone cara triste la chica-soy asi que esperabas? Aun así no se ella es hermosa y te soy sincera?-Kurt asintió con la cabeza-me gustó mucho que fuera tan fácil como las otras

-entonces que harás?

-prometí que no tendría ningún lazo con Judy Fabray, no después de que le dijera a mi padre que ella jamás permitiría que yo conviviera con su familia por ser como soy, haciendo que mi padre se avergonzara de mí y me pidiera que nunca me tomaran fotografías para ocultar mi situación.

No la volverás a ver?

-ella es la chica más hermosa que he visto y me gusta la mala vida así que tal vez Quinn me pague la cachetada de hoy-dice la morena con mucha confianza- pero Judy no se enterara de esto, no quiero que tenga ningún motivo para hablarme….


	5. Chapter 5

_Nota del autor:_

 _Doy gracias al paro del IPN porque me doy chance de subir otro capítulo, pero me pone triste que todos leen y ninguno comenta :( no sean gachos y díganme si les gusta la lectura o mejor me dedico a estudiar para los finales del semestre: P_

Cap. 5: ¿Será amor o tan solo tengo hambre?

Unos cuantos días habían pasado, en realidad solo 3, desde que Rachel había disfrutado de ver los ojos verdes de Quinn y parecía que se estaba volviendo loca.

-necesito verla Kurt…ashh...-la morena se deja caer sobre el sofá de la sala-esos ojos, esa cara, ese cuerpo…por dios necesito verla…

-ya vas a empezar?...-Kurt gira los ojos y continua comiendo su cereal

-tengo que ver la forma de como estar cerca de ella…porque…-ambos dicen al unísono pero el chico con voz de fastidio- necesito verla…

-hay Rach…invítala a salir..duh…

-no aceptara, no después del café y esa cachetada…-la chica se soba la cara aun el golpe le dolía

-a ver mi querida Rachel…ella es cantante no?

-si… eso que tiene que ver?...

-Tú necesitas nuevos talentos…correcto?

-ohhhh…estas diciendo que….mmm…la invite al karaoke japonés de la esquina?-dice Rachel confundida

-no mensa…adiciónala o dale ya un contrato si tanto quieres acostarte con ella…

-mmmm…somos amigos verdad?

-la pregunta ofende y desafortunadamente si-el muchacho frunce el ceño y luego suspira

-crees que esta obsesión es solo porque no la pude llevar a la cama?

-quieres que te diga la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?

-estoy hablando en serio- la morena se cruza de brazos

-Rach te has acostado con todas las chicas fáciles desde Londres hasta Nueva York y me preguntas si tu obsesión es porque no te acostaste con la hija perdida Fabray?, creo que tienes un problema serio con establecerte con una chica…no la llevaste a la cama y por eso estas así…

-y si te digo que mi interés es otro…

-a que te refieres?-saliendo de la concentración de su desayuno

-me intrigo mucho que no contestara mis preguntas, quiero saber sobre ella, sobre su vida, después de todo no estaría mal besarla pero quiero que salga de ella que no solo sea yo presionándola…

-Uyyy…no te reconozco Rach-dice sorprendido el chico- estas segura? La acabas de conocer, a lo mejor es curiosidad?

-no lo sé pero quiero comprobarlo, será buena idea lo de la audición?

-la quieres cerca no?

-si…mmm…pues hazlo-

-está bien ahorita le agendo la cita

-muy bien...que hay de desayunar?-dice la morena tocándose el estómago las tripas ya rugían

Suena y suena el teléfono en la casa López/Pierce

-no escuchan el maldito teléfono sordas?!-grita la rubia al ser despertada por el ruido…

-Q, contesta tu por favor porque estamos ocupad…aaa….ayyy ¡Sanny!

La rubia apenas murmura algo y contesta…

-Bueno!

-Buenos días me comunica con la señorita Lucy Quinn Fabray

-Ella habla-En tono serio

-Me complace anunciarle que se le autorizó una audición para esta tarde con el propósito de que firme con nuestra compañía un contrato para una producción de 2 discos los detalles se lo daremos esta tarde, puedo confirmar su asistencia?

-por supuesto ahí estaré sin falta-emocionada

-muy bien la cita es a las 3 de la tarde la dirección es…

-correcto…muchas gracias…-cuelga-chicas! Chicas!-Quinn salta de alegría

-ayyy! Que buenos días rubia tonta-sale santana estirándose

-y britt?

-tardara un poco en venir-dice la latina guiñando un ojo

-santana me dieron una audición para High Performance

-no es cierto?! Estas segura?

-si me acaban de llamar

-báñate, arréglate, muestra bien tu…tu…tras…perdón tu talento-corrige la latina al ver el ceño fruncido de Quinn- ya era hora que alguien viera por ti…me alegra mucho nachona

-que paso sanny?, ay me duele todo el cuerpo…-dice britt

-lo siento mi amor, a Quinn le dieron una audición…

-ohhh…Q que bueno después de dos años ya era hora-contesta muy feliz

-será mejor que me apure, tengo que ver que cantare, ohhh… hace mucho que grabo, estoy nerviosa

-tranquila Q, lo harás súper bien

-pues chicas vamos a apurarnos porque hoy Quinn la enojona de nuestras vidas, firmara algo que se marcara en la historia…

Unas cuantas horas después en la oficina de Rachel…

-Kurt? Donde estás?, ya casi es hora, ya va a llegar Quinn-en tono preocupado-tú debes hacer la audición, yo no puedo…

-no te preocupes Rach ya casi llego, estuve arreglando el estudio principal y se atrasaron en atenderme

-sabes que debe estar listo para la grabación de lady gaga, fue tu idea renovarlo y ya solo te quedan 2 semanas…eehh

-ya lo sé y sé que es muy importante para ti no quedar mal…-las palabras del chico fueron cortadas

-ya va a llegar Quinn apúrate!-cuelga la llamada- necesito verla otra vez, que demonios te pasa? Rachel Berry tranquilízate, no es la primera mujer que no cae a tus pies, puedes hacerlo…-se decía así misma

Las palabras de la morena fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta

-pase!- sin mirar quien entra continua hablando-estoy muy ocupada si no es importante por favor arréglelo con la secretaria

-esa es la forma en la que saludas a tu novia?

En la puerta se encontraba una chica un poco más alta que Rachel, delgada, hermosa de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro usando un traje sastre muy bien entallado. La morena al escuchar la voz de la chica voltea rápidamente que hace parecer a este fic una telenovela mexicana con su tan tan tan tan…(quien entendió entendió :) )

-cuantas veces debo decirte Susan que tú y yo no somos nada? Ni novias ni nada! Cuantas?!-la morena estaba alterada

-pero mi amor no te enojes, he venido a invitarte a comer- la chica se acerca Rachel con todas las intenciones de besarla pero la morena esquiva el beso.

-no somos nada y quiero que me dejes en paz! Lamento haberte hecho pensar que éramos algo mas-la morena toma distancia prudente entre ambas

-corazón, tan pronto se te olvido que hicimos el amor y lo bien que no la pasamos en Londres?- la chica toma las manos de Rachel y las lleva directo a sus prominentes pechos, aun así la morena no quitaba su expresión de enojo

-no quiero que vuelvas a venir ni quiero verte, no somos nada así que no insistas o tendré que llamar a la policía- quita las manos de la joven y la toma de brazo con rudeza para dirigirla hasta la puerta casi a empujones, es cuando Kurt va entrando a la oficina…

-Kurt encárgate de que saquen a ésta del edificio

El chico toma a la mujer y se la lleva, mientras Susan habla con él

-tu y yo somos amigos, dile a mi Rach que ella es mi novia que no me puede dejar así

-ni cómo ayudarte Susan, más vale que no regreses, tu bien sabes que Rachel solo se acostó contigo en una borrachera, así que no la molestes, ella no es nada tuyo-en ese instante dos guardias sacan a la mujer y el chico regresa a la oficina donde se encuentra Rachel

-esa loca me tiene harta-dice la chica todavía alterada

-es necesario que pongas fin a tus conquistas porque cuando quieras algo formal todas esas tipas lo van a echar a perder y no hablo solo de Susan porque ha sido la loca más tranquila

-no digas tonterías…mejor vamos a lo que nos interesa

-no, a ti es a la que te interesa-corrige el muchacho

-ya está todo listo para Quinn?

-si todo…solo que quiero que hablemos antes acerca de ella

-ohhh…conseguiste información?

-estuve investigando y en efecto Quinn ya ha tenido un contrato con una discográfica, ni más ni menos que con EMI

-EMI? Y como es que no es una estrella ahora?

-ahí te va…ella grabo varios singles y dos discos, Rach tienes suerte de principiante, los escuche y ella es….como decirlo…muy talentosa, tenemos una mina de oro aquí Rach, si la sabemos controlar ella se podría convertir en nuestro Michael Jackson de high performance

-naa… estás hablando en serio Kurt?-incrédula la chica

-si…es muy buena pero tiene un pequeñísimo defecto

-cual?

-es muy conflictiva y cambiante en el trabajo, su salida de EMI se dio gracias a que tu noviecita hizo un infiernito en medio de una sesión fotográfica, la compañía la demando y hace poco resolvieron que fuera a terapia en vez de ir a prisión, ahora ya sabes porque va con Harris

-ufff…quien diría que esa rubiecita con cara de ángel estaría tan loca…entonces acaba de salir del closet?

-lo único que te interesa es eso?... no ves que aquí podríamos tener un Grammy y muchos premios más en ciernes y tú solo piensas en que si es gay? Rach por favor concéntrate-dice algo molesto el chico

-tu qué opinas? La podemos controlar?

-eso no me lo preguntes Rach…estoy seguro que con un muy buen contrato y calidad suprema tendremos el éxito asegurado, pero si vas a jugar a la rompecorazones esta conquista nos puede salir cara muy cara

-mmm muy bien, negocios son negocios, la vamos a contratar pero quiero que…

Mientras tanto las ex cherrios arribaban al recinto de HP.

-ya estas lista Q?- dice britt muy sonriente

-gracias chicas por venir conmigo, no sabría qué hace sin ustedes-Quinn abraza a sus amigas y juntas entran al edificio donde la recepcionista ya las está esperando

-rubia espero que tu contrato sea bueno aunque no se mi tercer ojo mexicano me dice que hay algo raro en todo esto…-la latina se queda pensando mientras la recepcionista comienza a hablarles

-buenas tardes miss Fabray, la estábamos esperando que agradable que haya traído acompañantes, síganme por aquí, vamos a entrar al estudio principal, gusta usted y sus amigas tomar algo o algún aperitivo?-con mucha amabilidad

-dígame Quinn por favor, me traerías una botella de agua

-por supuesto Quinn- la recepcionista se dirige a santana y britany

-nosotras café con el azúcar aparte por favor

-en seguida se los traigo- la señorita sale del estudio con rapidez mientras cada una de las chicas toma su lugar en unos sillones de descanso

-hace mucho que no estaba en un estudio de grabación

-oye rubia tú crees que si pido un vodka me lo traigan, tengo mucho calor…-dice santana abriendo un botón de su blusa

-santana! No empieces-dice la rubia sonrojándose

-no seas amargada esto lo tenemos que festejar…verdad amor-le dice la latina a britt tomando su mano

-oye Q y que vas a cantar?

-no te lo puedo decir britt… pero te va encantar-la rubia le guiña el ojo a la otra chica

Kurt entra al estudio y se presenta

-buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel soy coordinador general de HP- el chico saluda a todas las chicas-es un placer tenerla aquí, te puedo llamar Quinn verdad?-sonríe

-claro que sí, disculpa Kurt siento que ya nos conocíamos?

-ohhh…si por supuesto…nos vimos en el consultorio del doctor Harris…tu gay yo gay…jajaja-ambos sueltan una carcajada pero Quinn se ruboriza

-bueno Quinn estoy aquí para ofrecerte un contrato de exclusividad con HP

-oaw! no sé qué decir…

-he escuchado tu música Quinn y estoy encantado, tus dos discos con EMI me fascinaron, tienes mucho talento y aquí queremos ayudarte a explotarlo- el chico toma asiento cerca de Quinn-HP quiere formar mega estrellas al 100% y requerimos gente como tú, única talentosa y dispuesta a crear cosas nuevas sin miedo, yo estoy completamente seguro que si formamos sociedad tendremos un futuro prometedor- el chico toma las manos de Quinn

-me parece increíble que HP me brinde esta oportunidad, mi motivo es darle a la gente lo mejor de mí, solo que cuando estuve en EMI me restringían mucho la producción y creación de mi propia música, tú me prometes que no pasara lo mismo aquí?

-permíteme un momento-el chico siente vibrar su teléfono y lo saca este tiene un mensaje de Rachel "dale todo lo que quiera"-disculpa la interrupción a eso iba Quinn, HP se compromete a satisfacer cada una de las necesidades que existan para tener un desarrollo creativo completo, sin obstrucciones sin ocultar nada

-ohhh…todo está muy bonito pero nada es gratis verdad?-dice santana de manera retadora

-disculpe usted es?-dice Kurt con desagrado por la interrupción

-Santana López abogada y manager de Quinn Fabray

-abogada, perfecto- resuelve el chico- esto agilizará el buen proceso de asociación, claro en caso de que decidan quedarse con nosotros- la latina pone cara seria y cruza la pierna-obviamente nada es gratis señoritas, nosotros estamos dando un contrato indefinido para iniciar de inmediato la primera producción musical a cambio de dividir las ganancias en 70% para HP y 30% para Quinn en todos los aspectos: ventas, publicidad, etc., además podrás disfrutar de un salario de 10 000 dólares mensuales para asuntos personales, todo esto es mediante exista sociedad entre HP y Quinn, sin embargo si se llegara a incumplir con el contrato acabando con esta sociedad estaríamos hablando de una multa millonaria, por lo que Quinn y esto es lo feo se ve obligada a realizar grabación, conciertos, publicidad y todo lo que HP pida para la difusión e imagen de HP y su mismas producciones musicales, este es el momento de decidir…

-mi clienta y yo tendríamos que discutirlo, si nos permitiría estar a solas un rato?

-por supuesto aquí dejo las copias suficientes del contrato para que puedan revisarlas, avísenme cuando tengan su decisión- el chico se levanta y sale del cuarto dejando solas a las chicas

En el cuarto de control en el estudio se encuentra Rachel que estaba escuchando toda la conversación..

-eso fue, impresionante amigo, creo que las tenemos en la bolsa…

-no crees que te excediste en privilegios?

-no Kurt quiero que no haya motivos para que ella se vaya…se ve hermosa y si me estoy enamorando?

-ya vas a empezar…ya me voy… y no te estas enamorando…solo tienes hambre

-no… quédate…vamos a ver que platican…

-a veces eres odiosa Rach

Mientras tanto en el otro cuarto…

-estas segura de que quieres firmar Quinn?...es mucha responsabilidad…y si pasa lo mismo que con EMI?- dice preocupada la latina

-no santana no va a pasar lo mismo es por eso que voy con Harris no?...aparte es una oferta inigualable y nadie me va a ofrecer eso y menos con mi imagen

-eso es lo que me preocupa…se me hace muy raro que te hayan ofrecido esto de la nada

-tu lo viste…el escucho mis discos

-lo se pero son muchos beneficios, pero me preocupa que sea por tiempo indefinido este contrato

-bueno entonces que sugieres?

Santana se acerca y murmura algo al oído de la rubia a lo cual Quinn mueve la cabeza en aceptación y la latina se levanta para buscar al chico, Kurt se apresura a encontrarse con la chica

-estamos listas…-ambos entran en el cuarto

-muy bien, pues estoy ansioso de escuchar su respuesta- Kurt une la manos

-bueno señor Hummel mi clienta Quinn Fabray acepta el contrato propuesto con una condición

-es una gran noticia, dígame su condición

-el contrato solo durara 1 año como prueba para ver si mi clienta se siente a gusto de ser así al finalizar el año firmaremos uno por 5 años más, es de su agrado esta solución?

-por supuesto… pues pasamos a firmar el contrato?...Quinn gracias por aceptar nuestra propuesta

-no…el placer es mío...-la chica ofrece la mano para cerrar el trato a lo cual Kurt responde alegremente

-firmamos Quinn?

-por supuesto-la rubia busca una pluma y el chico le extiende su bolígrafo, cuidadosamente Quinn lo toma y firma el contrato al igual que santana como testigo y abogada de la chica

-pues muchas felicidades y que esta asociación nos de muchos frutos y muchos Grammy

Todos en la habitación ríen ante lo dicho por Kurt, momento oportuno para que Rachel Berry entre acompañando de la recepcionista con una botella de champagne

-llegue tarde para la firma?...vamos a celebrar…-destapa la botella

-TU?!-la cara de Quinn se transforma

-quien es ella?-pregunta santana a Quinn

-Rachel Berry

-en serio?...ya sabía que algo raro estaba pasando…


End file.
